


Rain makes you sick

by A_puzzle_piece



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Implied Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_puzzle_piece/pseuds/A_puzzle_piece
Summary: Ouma doesn't have an umbrella and it's raining, luckily Amami is there to save the day.
Relationships: Ouma Kokichi/Amami Rantaro
Kudos: 48





	Rain makes you sick

It was raining. Hard. However this wasn’t a problem to Ouma, he liked the rain. He liked the feeling of it washing away his worries before he eventually reached his destination. In this case he was walking home after a long day of boring lessons and even more boring interactions. Looking up at the sky Ouma remembered he hadn’t brought his umbrella. Not that he could, it had gotten broken last week due to ‘unforeseen events’. All the better to walk with an empty mind. Students passed him in groups of twos and threes, some he recognized as other Ultimates but most were Reserve Course students. He nearly jumps as he feels a hand being rested on his shoulder, spinning his head around he’s met face to face with Rantaro Amami.

“Hey, don’t have an umbrella?” Not only was Amami the chillest person in possibly all of Hope’s Peak, he was also the only person in this school that Ouma deemed trustworthy. And even that was to an extent. They talk regularly. Though he would never dare admit it those times were what made a day good for the short student.

“Yup. Left it at home. Not to worthy though! Supreme Leaders such as I are immune to the measly threat of rain!” Ouma didn’t feel like mentioning that his umbrella was broken. He was sure it would come up later anyway, the forecast said it would be nothing but on and off showers for the next few days. Amami opened the umbrella in his hands. A shade of dull green, predictable Amami. Ouma noted how the color matched his eyes.

“You want to share one then? I don’t mind walking to your house.” He suggested, nonchalant as ever.

This suggestion rubbed Ouma the wrong way. Maybe it was the fact that he wouldn’t be alone with the rain, maybe it was the fact that Amami would be coming to his house, or maybe it was the fluttering in his stomach and the slight heat in his cheeks making him feel uneasy. “You know Amami-kun, on any other day I would be delighted to have a servant but right now I’ll have to pass!” He gave Amami one of his signature smiles.

“Ouma-kun, you and I both know that if you don’t take me up on this offer you’re going to get drenched and sick.” Amami shifted his arm so the umbrella was over both of them. He smiled at the shorter boy. “So c’mon.” Ouma stared up at him for maybe a minute. Silently defying him as Amami stood his ground. Sighing in annoyance he relented and gestured for them to walk. 

The two step forward into the rain. It was coming down fairly hard on the umbrella above. The silence they walk in is comfortable. It wasn’t the same as being pelted in the face until his thoughts got fuzzy but Ouma supposed it was good enough. Amami was the first to speak up. “It’s come to my attention that I don’t know where your house is.” He laughs and rubs the back of his neck. Not wanting to lose anymore silence the raven-haired boy simply pointed in the direction they needed to go. 

About halfway there Amami gets obviously restless by the lack of conversation. “Sooooo. Why were you so insistent on walking home alone?” He asked the first thing that came to his mind.

“Like I said Amami-kun, I left my umbrella at home. Besides as a leader I gotta be tough enough to walk through a little rain!” Ouma stated jabbing a thumb to his chest.

“Yeah but this isn’t ‘a little’ rain.” Amami stuck his hand out from underneath. “It’s been pouring all day.” He dried his hand on his pants. Ouma didn’t have a rebuttal to that. It had been raining hard all day. Yesterday too. He fumbled over his words for just a second before quickly doing the one thing he thought would get him out of the situation.

“My house isn’t too far from here!” That was a lie. His house was at least two more blocks away. “I can make it. Thanks a bunch Amami-kun!” He smiled brightly and sprinted off before Amami could even put a word in. Ouma turned a corner and slowed down. He walked the rest of the way home, the rain didn’t help this time.It soaked through him and yet his mind was alive as ever. To make matters worse he couldn’t get the heat to leave his cheeks. 

Maybe he was getting sick.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on ao3 so hopefully you like it!


End file.
